


A Mischievous Request

by Samanthastar47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthastar47/pseuds/Samanthastar47
Summary: With a shared history such as theirs, it's completely ironic that Jane Foster and Loki Laufeyson need to work together to build a new bifrost for New Asgard on Earth. Jane wants nothing anymore to do personally with the Asgardian royalty siblings. That's why she's asking herself why she has to work in a lab with him of all people.





	A Mischievous Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MCU and my first Lokane fanfic I have posted on here. I have double checked everything but if there are any grammar errors or typos, let me know!  
> Here is my submission for Lokane Week 2018 theme: Closed spaces.  
> This my first time writing Loki. He's a very tricky character to write and I hope I did an adequate job.

Jane watched as Tony Stark followed Steve Rogers out the doors. She hoped whatever it was that Pepper and Peter Parker needed to talk to him about would be resolved quickly. Steve looked quite urgent about the matter. She also wanted to be away as far as possible from the person in the lab with her. She's avoided him and his brother as much as she could. Now she finds out that he's the only one knowledgeable about her project, theories, and ambitions to help her. She's honestly fed up with Asgardian royalty and wants as far away from either of them as much as possible. She's done just fine on her own. With that thought in mind, she walked away from the bar in the lab to the screens and keyboards on the other side of the room.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, resume the program."

Within two seconds a voice responded, "Voice recognition accepted. Program Foster Theory is now resumed." Jane smiled, eyes lighting up with determination at the sight of her data and her hard work on the screens in front of her in Tony Stark's lab. Yes, she owed quite a bit of this knowledge to her friendship with Thor but as far as she was concerned she-

"I have a request." Her fingers froze on the keyboard.

"No."

"You don't even know what it is!"

"I know you enough to know whatever you request of me isn't good."

"Now that's not fair. For all you know I can request a glass of water."

"Then definitely no because last time I checked you have legs and know how to get that on your own."

"You're rather hard to get to aren't you?"

"Loki, can we please not do this. Just calmly and quietly work together on this project."

"I have a request."

"Yes, so you have stated."

Jane spun around. She would have to face him eventually and you have to maintain eye contact in order to communicate properly with this enigma.

"What is your request, your majesty?"

"A kiss."

"I'm sorry. I think my hearing is going bad. Because you just said the most funniest thing ever."

Loki's smirk grew, "Are you sure? Why don't you repeat what you may have misheard and I'll confirm if your hearing is bad or not."

Jane closed her eyes and slowly exhaled.  
"All things considered, it's not that big of a request."

Jane Foster slowly exhaled and went back to the screens in Tony Stark's lab.  
This was definitely something she never saw coming.

"You're not even connected to Thor anymore and I did save your life twice."  
She was going to throw something at him. Preferably, a wrench or a hammer, nothing too expensive. But she knew it wouldn't matter because he would catch it easily. Why him? Of all the people she had to work with, it just had to be him.

"You're trying to ignore me. I'm telling you now it won't work. Especially, someone with your personality."

_Bite your tongue Jane. Just bite your tongue and stay silent._

"Technically, you do owe me a life debt. My request is quite simple."

"For you maybe!" _Damn it Jane!_

"See! I knew it wouldn't take long!"

She heard footsteps behind her and a smooth voice, "Now you are telling yourself not to respond even though we both know that's impossible for you because you have such a fiery personality."  
Jane threw her hands on the desk and began counting from one thousand five hundred.  
It was a trick Erik taught her when dealing with a stressful situation and right now, this was a very frustrating situation.

"I don't really see the big fuss over it. I'm sure you and Thor did it many times."

Jane grit her teeth and silently prayed Tony returned from whatever he was doing upstairs.  
_"Shouldn't he go with you?"_  
_"Nah, it's fine I just have to check some security protocols with Pepper. Besides you guys know each other. You'll be fine. He's on our side now."_  
_Jane shook her head to clear her mind of the memory and sighed deeply._

She turned around in her chair, meeting gleaming green against her honey brown.

"Why? Just why? Why would you even ask for something like that?"

"Goodness. Is it really that drastic of a request? Did Thor have to ask as well all the time? No wonder you two broke off. You are way too modest for him.

By the way, my hands are free this time so if you do feel compelled to punch me again, let me know when you get the idea so I can prepare an adequate retaliation."

Jane turned her chair back to her desk and notes. Deciphering cosmic magic to science was everything she ever dreamed it would be. But why did expanding this amazing discovery have to be with him?

"Ah. How sad. The little mortal is trying to ignore me again. Don't you need me to determine if your magic to science theories are correct or not?"

Jane clenched her fingers on the desk, " _Where are you Tony?_ ," she questioned mentally.  
"Of course, unless you want to try to figure out the calibrations and conversions on your own. That would be very entertaining for me, so please continue."  
Jane stood up and started brisk walking to the doors. She was about to take out her badge to the scanner when her brown eyes clashed with green, again.

"Running away now are we?"

"I'm getting a glass of water, _your highness_ , being in your company is mentally exhausting. Now, please move."

"Jane, it's a very simple request. I'm not asking for a lot. We are going to be working together now. My magic and your science."

"What you're asking for I can't give you."

"Why not?"

"Because.....you're you."

"Yes, I'm me. The demigod who is helping New Asgardia build here on Midgard and is willing to work with the Avengers and those involved to succeed."  
Jane swallowed and sighed, "You're not going to let me leave this room until I say yes are you."

"Until you say yes and do the action, yes, I'm glad you figured that out. You are quite intelligent!"

"Just one?"

"Just one. Unless you wish for more."

Jane could feel her palm slowly rising. This arrogant, irritating, incorrigible individual was going to be the death of her one day. She just knew it.

"And you are probably going to keep asking, reminding, and annoying me until I accept right?"

"Why Jane! I'm flattered! You've already figured me out so well!"

Jane looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip as she considered her options. She did know Loki. That was the problem. He also knew her and what made her tick. Either way she looked at it, she was not going to win this one.  
Then she felt a wave of shyness hit her. Kissing Thor was one thing. He was kind and understanding, like standing under a gentle rain storm. Kissing Loki though was like jumping unprepared into a blizzard. He was very unpredictable and she had no idea what to expect.  
Jane closed her eyes. Just one kiss. She can do that. She didn't have anything to lose really. She opened her eyes and met the ethereal green ones before her.

"Have you made a decision? Do I have to remind you of why a decision needs to be made?"

"You are the worst, you know that?"

"I've been called worse. Evidently there is a line. Now that I see the height difference though between us, I'm a little worried you would even be able to reach me. You are quite small."

"Wait. I have to actually reach up to you in order to do it?"

"Does that frighten you? It's just a kiss. Thor's taller than me by at least 5 inches. Did he seriously have to kneel so you two could even...."

"Do you have an off button?"

"Not that I know of but you are more than welcome to find out."

"Loki. I would like to get a glass of water. Can you please move? You know I have no chance of getting around you."

"You are more than welcome to get that. In fact, I can even conjure one for you, but only after you give me this one request. Just this one favor."  
Jane grit her teeth and sighed.

"Why your majesty?"

"Because I want to."

"And you always get what you want, right?"

"Precisely."

Jane looked away towards the scanner on the door while she considered her options.  
Option one was she could go back to her desk in peace, wait until Tony Stark came back down, and then get water. Of course if she did that she knew Loki would be relentless in his taunts. His wit, perception, and intellect is equal to her own. Of course, he would argue his was better of course. Then they would get into an argument on that fact alone.

Option two was just give him what he wanted and move on. Both options meant dealing with him in one way or another.

"How often do you over think everything? Just curious."

"How often do you exploit others weaknesses? Just curious."

"This is why I like you! You are the only one I know that has the courage to talk back to me like that!"

"I'm so glad I can be your amusement."

"You're stalling," Loki said smirking at her.

Jane looked away from those intense winter green eyes and bit her lip as she considered her options. Sighing, she briefly closed her eyes then stared up and Loki and smirked, “Your Asgardian armor makes it difficult to get close to you.”

“Oh! Is that the issue? Allow me to fix that then!”

Jane's smirk faded as she watched his armor disappear leaving him in a dark green button up shirt with the top button undone. She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes again. _Why? Why did he just have to be attractive? It was not fair. Now she has to deal with him in this small lab for who knows how long?_

“Too much for you, Doctor Foster? I figured something simple would be easier for you. I quite like this style actually.”

“I'm _so_ very happy for you.”

“Your sarcasm needs some work.”

“So do your people skills, Your Highness.”

“I notice you are stalling again,” Loki said with an amused tone in his voice. “Could it be that the fearless Jane Foster is actually quite shy?”

“Or maybe not happy I'm in a closed space with the terror known as Loki?”

“Terror? Now that's giving me too much credit! Besides, I've been absolutely nothing but respectful towards you and you do owe me a life debt. I've been thinking for a long time how you can repay me and I have chosen this. I think it works, don't you?”

The tension in Jane's shoulders faded as she realized the merit of his words. Loki did not appear to be the kind of person to risk his life for nothing, yet he did it so she would be safe on an unfamiliar world while she was disoriented from the reality stone. The fact that they were now working together on a new Bifrost for New Asgard on earth was an ironic coincidence. Finally, she lifted her head up from where she was staring at the analysis screen on different infinity stones. Staring into his green eyes she said, “I am happy you are alive by the way. As annoying as you are, I would never wish you dead.”

Jane watched as the smirk on his face faded as he blinked in surprise. Then his eyes focused on her intently before widening, “You're not lying.”

“No. Darcy established a long time ago I'm terrible at lying and Natasha said I'm a worse liar than Steve Rogers, which I honestly take as a compliment.”

“So you'll do it then?”  
Jane sighed, “You really want this. Why?”

“Do I have to have a reason for when I want something? I’m seriously starting to think you're shy.”

“Okay, I am a little. Happy? After I broke up with Thor, I realized how different I was and I focused on my work and my goals then you and him come back here and just surprise me out of nowhere and-”

Jane squeaked as he stepped closer to her. “You ramble when you are nervous,” he stated with that damn smirk on his face and an amused expression.  
“Nervous habit,” Jane said wringing her hands with him so close to her.

“Does that mean me being close to you like this makes you nervous?”

“You know the answer to that,” Jane said staring up at him.

“I do but I still want to hear you say it or actually do what I originally requested. Both is a good option as well.”  
________________________________________

Natasha knew the basic protocols. She's been doing this for a very long time. She along with her associate did not agree with Loki in their company unguarded. She also did not agree with someone as honest as Jane Foster working alone with him.  
She walked away from the wall and headed towards the labs.

A voice stopped her, “Don't. I know what you are going to do. You don't have to. Everything’s fine.”

“How can you say that? He threw you out a window!”

“While he was influenced by the mind stone from this Thanos guy.”

Natasha spun around staring at the wall. Then said over her shoulder, “We don't completely know if that's the truth yet.”

“Point break does. Look, he's here on peaceful terms. He's willing to collaborate with us on building a new portal to other locations in space. Jane Foster is the best professional in that field to get that done so calm down and go bug Legolas or something.”

Natasha rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. “Surveillance at least,” she said in a neutral tone.

“Tried that. It failed. I think Reindeer Games is doing something so the hidden cameras don’t work.”

“And that doesn't bother you at all. Stark, I was up close and personal with him.”

“As was I. Dr. Foster has a badge she can use anytime she needs to leave or enter and there is an alert button underneath her desk if necessary but Nat, I don't sense anything hostile about him, at all. So for once can you just trust my judgement on this. If I can have Barnes here, then I can have Reindeer Games here as well.”

Natasha Romanov walked over to the window and looked up at the sky then turned to Tony, “For your sake, I hope you are right.”

Tony froze tapping codes on his keyboard, “I am but to ease your worrying I will go check on them. You are welcome to come with.”

“He reminds me of you,” Pepper Potts said looking up from her book on the couch.

Tony Stark gasped. “You take that back!”

Pepper laughed, “Absolutely not. There are a lot of similarities.”

Natasha smirked, “Actually Pepper, now that you mention it……”

Tony stood up and threw a rubber ball at Peter Parker chuckling while reading the homework he gave to him, “Stop laughing. It's not funny.”

“I kind of want to talk to him more now that the similarities were mentioned," an enthusiastic Peter Parker responded as he tossed the ball back to Tony.

“Okay. That's it. I'm checking on them now.”  
Muttering under his breath, “There are no similarities……”  
________________________________________

“If I do this, can we make a deal?”

Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, “What did you have in mind?”

“If I kiss you like you request, then you have to answer any question I ask as honestly as you possibly can?”

The mischief she could see in those bright green eyes made her heart race.  
“Deal,” Loki said smirking, “That's not hard to make at all.”

“I have some really detailed questions. About a lot.”

“I can answer them.”  
Jane exhaled sharply and curled her fingers to stop herself from wringing her hands even more.

She stepped up to him placing both hands on his chest, completely missing the soft look Loki gave her. She felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder and she summoned within herself every amount of bravery she had.

Pushing her lips against his, the first thing that registered was his scent. It was like a mix of mint and pine and other unidentifiable things. Like Norway in winter time.

Then she felt the pressure increase against her lips and hands pulling her closer as she was completely immersed in that scent of his. _Okay, this isn't so bad._

Then she felt him pull away with a gentle smile on his face and she was surprised to feel a soft smile on her face as well. She was about to comment on the incident before her eyes widened in shock and her face flushed in embarrassment.

Right behind Loki, holding a coffee mug with a shocked expression was Tony Stark.


End file.
